Lets Meet Again
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang pertemuan yang tidak pernah terduga akhirnya. Dedicated for SasuHina Days Love 2013, yeyeye. Read and Review. Arigatou "


**Let's Meet Again**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting / Rating : AU / T**

**Pair : SasuxHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Bad for EYD and language, etc.**

**Story by FarIndpussy**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang pertemuan yang tidak pernah terduga akhirnya.**

**Dedicated for SasuHina Days Love 2013, yeyeye.**

**Read and Review.**

**Arigatou ^^"**

**.**

**+++.+++**

**.**

**.**

**+++.+++**

**.**

Musim panas merupakan hari libur terpanjang sepanjang tahun. Biasanya orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktu libur mereka bersama keluarga. Merajut kebersamaan yang mungkin pada hari-hari biasa merenggang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Banyak keluarga yang memulai liburan mereka dengan pergi keluar kota, terutama berlibur ke kota-kota dengan cuaca yang agak dingin seperti di Kirigakure atau Kumogakure yang lebih sejuk. Atau pergi menengok orangtua, keluarga dan kerabat yang berada di desa.

Ini adalah akhir minggu kedua pada bulan Agustus dan cuaca sangatlah panas. Jalanan tampak ramai oleh kendaraan mulai dari beroda dua sampai yang beroda enam. Suara bising mendominasi siang yang terasa membakar kulit. Matahari tengah bersinar terik tepat diarah jam 12. Macet siang ini disebabkan oleh banyaknya keluarga yang ingin segera berlibur kedaerah yang lebih sejuk atau yang ingin pergi menengok keluarga diluar Konoha.

Begitu juga halnya dengan keluargaku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kelas dua SMA di sebuah SMA khusus putri didaerah Sunagakure, kota yang hanya dipenuhi bebatuan dan tanah kering sepanjang mata dapat melihat. Sangat panas jika siang hari bahkan pada musim dingin sekalipun dan sangat dingin pada malam hari bahkan pada musim panas sekalipun.

Aku heran, kenapa kedua orangtuaku harus jauh-jauh menyekolahkanku di Suna apabila di Konoha banyak sekolah elit dan berkualitas. Ah, aku adalah putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, pendiam dan sangat pemalu. Berbeda dengan adik semata wayangku, Hyuuga Hanabi yang terkesan tomboy dan lebih pemberani.

Tou san ku, Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga yang ternama diseluruh Jepang. Sementara Kaa san ku, Hyuuga Hotaru hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat ramah dan penyayang. Kami hidup bahagia, setidaknya itu yang sealu aku rasakan. Ah, saat ini kami juga tengah mengantri dikemacetan panjang untuk sebuah tiket jalan tol jalur luar kota. Kirigakure adalah tujuan kami, tempat dimana Ojisan dan Obasan berada.

"Ayah, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke mall dulu," ucap Hanabi agak ketus. Gadis kelas 3 SMP yang duduk disampingku ini sedang ngambek karena liburan tahun musim panas kali ini hanya selama 4 hari, tidak sepanjang liburan musim panas seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena ayah hanya meliburkan perushaannya selama empat hari saja. Dan entah kenapa liburan kami yang masih sekitar sampai tiga minggu lagi tidak boleh dimanfaatkan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Ojisan dan Obasan.

"Terserah kau saja," Tou san menanggapi Hanabi dengan datar.

"Hanabi chan, Tou san s-sedang sibuk d-dan minggu d-depan aku a-ada renang bergilir," sahutku ketika Hanabi terlihat semakin manyun.

"Nee chan, aku ini keluargamu dan kau masih saja gagap," gerutu Hanabi.

"G-gomen, Hanabi chan," aku menunduk dan mulai memainkan jari-jariku.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kita akan langsung mengunjungi Ojisan dan Obasan, Hanabi. Ini sudah siang kalian pasti lelah," Kaa san tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kami. Hanabi hanya dapat mendengus pelan.

**.**

**_Senin, 11 Agustus 2008. Play Game, Plaza Center Kirigakure. 20.15. First Meet._**

Aku tengah mencari sosok Hanabi diantara keramaian tempat bermain disebuah plaza di Kirigakure. Karena musim liburan memang tengah berlangsung, arena bermain ini dipadati pengunjung mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Aku yang tidak terbiasa dengan keramain mulai gugup karena tidak menemukan sosok Hanabi.

Tou san dan Kaa san tengah menikmati _nagashi soumen_ mereka disebuah cafe tradisional didepan Play Game. Mereka menyuruhku mencari Hanabi untuk makan bersama. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, manik lavenderku tak henti-hentinya menyipit untuk memastikan keberadaan Hanabi.

Ah, disana. Dikerubungi orang banyak yang tengah melihat aksi energik Hanabi dalam bermain _Dance Dare Revolution _atau biasa disebut _DDR _saja_. _ Aku tersenyum senang dan buru-buru berlari untuk menghampirinya, namun...

Bruuukkk !

"Ittai," aku mengelus pantatku yang dengan sukses mencium lantai. Bahuku juga terasa nyeri karena baru saja menubruk seseorang yang sepertinya bertubuh tinggi besar karena dengan mudahnya aku bisa terjerembab di lantai.

"Ceroboh!" sebuah suara baritone keluar dari mulut orang yang aku tabrak. Aku masih terduduk sambil menunduk menahan sakit. Sedikitpun aku tidak berani mendongak, karena nada suara orang tersebut terdengar sinis dan dingin.

Namun, orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepala dan pada detik itu juga otakku terasa membeku, dengan tidak sadar aku menatap kagum pemuda yang berdiri didepanku. Ku akui saja, meskipun aku belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun namun, pemuda didepanku ini sangatlah tampan. Memiliki kulit bersih seputih susu, hidung mancung dan kelereng kelam yang mampu menghipnotis kesadaranku. Rambutnya yang gelap melawan gravitasi tertiup angin perlahan. Tubuh tinggi atletisnya seakan mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan yang menyilaukan mata. #kenapa Hinata jadi lebay? *digeplak Hinata.

"Tck. Cepatlah!" gerutu pemuda tersebut sambil menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang berhiaskan sebuah tatto naga yang memanjang dilengannya. Buru-buru aku mengulurkan tanganku dan segera berdiri, melupakan sejenak rasa sakit ditubuhku.

"G-gomennasai. A-aku benar-benar m-minta ma-af." Berulang kali aku membungkukkan badanku didepannya. Namun, hanya sebuah kata 'Hn' yang tidak aku mengerti artinya keluar dari mulut pemuda yang kini beranjak meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Dia menghampiri beberapa temannya, kurasa. Satu orang gadis berambut soft pink dan empat orang pemuda termasuk dirinya, mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan arena bermain ini. Dan pemuda itu meninggalkan sesuatu didalam jantungku yang tengah berpacu tidak menentu.

"Hayo! Nee chan lagi ngeliatin siapa?" tiba-tiba Hanabi sudah mengagetkanku.

"Ha-Hanabi chan. Kau m-mau mmembunuhku?!" aku segera menoleh dan menngerutu pada Hanabi yang hampir membuat jantungku lepas.

"Gomen, habis, nee chan melamun sih," Hanabi hanya cengengesan melihatku yang tengah mengelus dada karena kaget.

"Tou san dan K-kaa san sudah m-menunggu u-untuk makan."

"Hhh." Hanabi memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera beranjak pergi. Tampaknya dia belum puas sama sekali bermainnya. Dan hampir-hampir saja gadis itu membiarkan aku hilang di tempat ini, jika aku tidak segera menyusulnya.

**..+..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...+...**

**.**

_**Kamis, 3 November 2011. Festival Seni Kampus, Universitas Konoha. 19.00. Second Meet.**_

Hari ini adalah Hari Penghargaan Budaya atau _Bunka Nohi_. Pada hari ini diseluruh Jepang menyelenggarakan pameran seni, pagelaran musik serta budaya dan festival seni di kampus-kampus dan sekolah-sekolah. Universitas Seni Konoha adalah salah satu kampus yang ikut merayakan Bunka Nohi.

Suasana malam dalam festival kebudayaan yang diadakan Universitas Seni Konoha tampak semakin ramai. Para pengunjung baik orang-orang dari dalam kampus atau umum tampak antusias mengikuti acara tersebut. Dari setiap jurusan akan menampilkan kepiawaian seni dari kelasnya masing-masing.

Aku menatap berkeliling, mencari ketiga sosok temanku yang akan menampilkan seni musik tradisional bersamaku nanti. Yup, aku adalah mahasiswi dari jurusan seni musik klasik. Kami akan menampilkan empat jenis alat musik tradisional Jepang. Tiba-tiba saja _smartphone _dalam genngamanku bergetar. Akupun segera membaca pesan singkat dari salah satu temanku.

_Hinata kami sudah ada disamping panggung. Kamu bisa menyusul kami kesini. Gomen karena kami meninggalkanmu, nanti aku jelaskan._

_Yamanaka Ino._

Akupun mendesah, selalu saja ditinggalkan. Aku memasuki stand yang didirikan kelasku dengan langkah malas dan memasukkan _smartphoneku _kedalam tas kecil yang aku bawa. Tema yang diambil adalah _Cafe Maid Tradisional, _jadi para teman-teman perempuanku semuanya menggunakan dandanan ala _Geisha._ Beberapa temanku menyapa dan tidak sedikit juga yang memuji penampilanku malam ini. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipiku.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil tempat beberapa teman perempuanku masih bersolek. Aku berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang disudut ruangan. Malam ini aku mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru terang dengan corak daun-daun momiji berwarna merah senada dengan Obi simpul kupu-kupu yang aku kenakan. Rambut panjangku disanggul dan diberi hiasan bunga-bunga menggantung berwarna merah dengan beberapa helai rambutku yang dibiarkan membingkai wajah. Aku menatap sepasang geta yang aku kenakan sambil tersenyum,

"Sudahlah, sudah cantik. Cepat sana sebentar lagi giliran kelas kita."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, aku pu menoleh padanya dan kurasakan wajahku yang memanas karena malu.

"Aaahh, Sh-Shino kun k-kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku pada sahabatku sejak kecil itu.

"Kiba sudah berulang kali menelponku untuk menjemputmu," jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hai'." Aku pun buru-buru berlari keluar. Tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup kembali menyerangku. Shino yang melihatku keluar dengan gugup mengambilkanku jus jeruk yang dimiliki stand kami.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan gelas jus kepadaku.

"Iie, a-aku bisa sendiri. A-arigatuo gozaimassu Sh-ino kun."

Aku pun kembali berjalan terburu-buru. Beberapa kali menyeruput jus ditanganku yang mampu membuat tenggorokanku terasa segar kembali.

Bruukk!

"Ittai," aku meringis kesakitan karena jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Ah, sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang karena tadi aku terlalu fokus pada kegugupanku sehingga tidak melihat kedepan. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan meminta maaf pada orang yang aku tabrak.

"Ah!" tenggorokanku tercekat. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir ditubuhku. Mataku bahkan tidak mampu berkedip sedikitpun. Aku bahkan seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas kembali. Pemuda didepanku ini langsung mengusik memoriku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kami yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Kami saling menatap. Aku sempat melihat ketidakpercayaan yang ditampilkan onyx gelapnya, hanya sesaat. Pada detik berikutnya akupun tersadar, dengan panik berusaha mencari-cari tisu atau saputangan didalam tas kecilku.

"T-tidak ada. A-aku akan mencarikan t-tisu untukmu. T-tunggu disini." Dengan panik aku mulai bergegas pergi. Namun dia menarik tangan kiriku dan menggeleng. Dia membuka kemejanya yang basah oleh jusku dan menyerahkannya padaku, meninggalkan kaos longgar tipis ditubuh atletisnya.

"Cuci." Katanya singkat. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. Dia mengulurkan kemeja biru tuanya kehadapanku.

Dua manik amethysku membola tidak percaya. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar selain,

"B-bagaimana a-aku mengembalikannya." Namun, tetap saja aku menerima kemeja tersebut.

"Woi Teme, cepat kemari!" terdengar teriakan keras dari arah belakangku. Aku tidak tahu teriakan itu ditujukan pada siapa, tetapi pemuda tersebut melangkah melewatiku dan menyenggol bahuku pelan.

"Jika jodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi." Katanya pelan. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mampu menangkap sedikit kata-katanya, _kita akan bertemu lagi_. Ah, lagi-lagi dia pergi bersama orang yang sama dengan malam itu.

Aku menatap kepergiannya seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal suaminya. Tatapanku sendu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin menangis sekarang. Ada yang datang dan hilang dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun rasa bahagia atas pertemuan singkat kami, akan terus membekas dihatiku.

Aku tersenyum memandangi kemejanya kemudian melipatnya kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam tas miniku. Lalu melangkah menuju panggung dengan hati yang berbunga, melupakan sejenak perpisahan kami beberapa saat yang lalu. Hampir mendekati panggung, aku dapat melihat teman-temanku yang tengah menyiapkan alat-alat musiknya.

Disudut belakang dengan tempat yang agak tinggi, Akimichi Choji, teman sekelas ku yang errr agak besar tengah mengecek _Taiko_ yang akan dimainkannya setelah ini. Taiko adalah sebuah drum besar sebagai pelengkap musik kami. Didepannya duduk Yamanaka Ino yang juga tengah menyetel senar-senar pada alat musiknya, _Koto. _Koto adalah alat musik tradisional Jepang yang mirip dengan _Gayageum _dari Korea. Dan Kiba, yang juga sahabatku semenjak kecil, beberapa kali meniup _Shakuhachi_nya.

Aku menaiki tangga dan segera bersimpuh didepan Kiba. Aku meraih _Shamisen_ku dan mengeceknya seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanku. Alat yang akan aku mainkan ini memiliki bentuk yang indah, bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang bilang kalau bentuk dari alat musik ini terinspirasi dari indahnya lekukan tubuh wanita. Bahkan masyarakat Jepang sendiri banyak yang terkagum-kagum ketika pertama kali melihat keindahan bentuk shamisen ini. Itu yang aku pelajari selama di kelas.

"Hinata, terlambat sekali?" Kiba berbisik sambil berjongkok disampingku.

"Go-gomennasai Kiba kun. T-tadi ada sesuatu diperjalanan."

Kiba mengangguk lalu kembali berdiri. Setelah dipersilakan kami memulai pertunjukan kami. Dengan sepenuh hati kami memainkan alat musik kami, membuat semua pengunjung terpesona akan indahnya alunan musik tradisional yang kami alunkan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirku, sambil memainkan Shamisenku, aku menatap berkeliling berusaha mencari sosok yang aku harapkan dia melihat aksi panggungku.

_Tanpa Hinata sadari, sosok yang dia cari tengah memperhatikannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

_**.**_

_**Jumat, 30 November 2011. 15.45. Last Meet.**_

**Normal POV**

Hinata menyusuri jalanan yang dihiasi pohon sakura dan momiji disepanjang jalannya. Angin yang berhembus perlahan meniup daun-daun yang tampak berwarna kemerahan, berguguran mengotori sepanjang jalan, namun terlihat begitu indah. Hinata merapatkan jaketnya, gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut mengikat rambutnya keatas, meninggalkan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Pipi chubbynya tampak merona diterpa angin bulan November yang mulai terasa dingin.

Hinata mendekati sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir jalan dan mendudukinya. Sambil mendengarkan musik, Hinata melihat-lihat aktivitas disekelilingnya. Banyak anak-anak dan remaja yang tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya pohon-pohon yang berwarna-warni. Mereka tampak bahagia, tertawa lepas dan berkumpul bersama sahabat ataupun keluarga.

Hinata tersenyum, rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga. Hinata menghela nafas perlahan, sudah tiga hari ini Tou san nya berada di Otogakure karena bisnis, ditemani sang Kaa san tercinta pula. Tinggallah Hinata dan Hanabi saja yang mengisi Mansion Hyuuga yang sangat besar, dengan beberapa maid tentunya.

Diantara keramaian aktivitas yang Hinata amati, hanya satu yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam pula tengah membaca sebuah buku agak jauh dari samping kanan Hinata. Kulitnya yang kontras dengan baju hitamya dan rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

_Onyx?_, Hinata menggumam pelan. Begitulah Hinata menyebut pemuda tersebut. Dia melepas headphone dari telinganya dan dengan ragu melangkah untuk mendekati sang Onyx, satu tujuan gadis itu adalah mengembalikan kemeja sang pemuda. Langkahnya yang terkesan tidak nyaman, membuatnya berhentI sekitar 10m dari pemuda itu. Hinata meremas tali tas slempangnya dengan gugup, tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, berdetak sangat keras membuat Hinata takut kalau-kalau Onyx dapat mendengarnya.

Gadis yang memakai sepatu boots berwarna coklat tersebut memantapkan hatinya. Dia kembali melangkah, terdengar bunyi pelan ketika alas sepatunya beradu dengan aspal keras yang ditapakinya. Hinata berhenti tepat didepan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

"K-konichiwa." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya yang perlahan seakan tenggelam dibawa angin yang kembali berhembus. Hening. Sang Onyx didepannya tetap bergeming, bahkan beberapa kali sempat membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah kini tampak semakin memerah karena malu tidak diacuhkan oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Konichiwa!" suara Hinata meninggi, "A-aku ingin mengembalikan k-kemeja a-anda."

Hinata malah semakin menunduk, kedua kelopak amethysnya bergerak gelisah, dia takut pemuda didepannya menganggap bahwa Hinata tadi membentaknya.

"Hn. Duduklah." Bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku bersampul ungu tua yang ia baca.

Hinata duduk agak menjaga jarak dari sang Onyx, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu benar-benar dapat mendengar suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu bagai genderang. Dengan buru-buru Hinata membuka tas slempang yang kini tergeletak manis diatas pangkuannya. Resleting tas yang awalnya baik-baik saja sekarang macet gara-gara kegugupan Hinata.

"I-ini. G-gomennasai karena lama," Hinata mengangsurkan kemeja yang terlipat rapi kepada Onyx ketika tasnya berhasil dibuka. Hening. Lagi-lagi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu harus menahan malu karena pemuda Onyx disampingnya diam. Hinata masih bertahan sampai akhirnya pemuda itu melepas kacamata hitamya dan menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Ikutlah denganku." Onyx berdiri dari duduknya dan menutup bukunya. Hinata masih terdiam beberapa saat, dia baru tersadar ketika kepergian sang Onyx sudah jauh. Buru-buru Hinata mengejarnya dan berusaha mensejajari langkah pasti sang pemuda.

"Ki-kita akan kemana?" Hinata bertanya tanpa berani menoleh pada orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita..." Hinata yang medengarnya langsung terdiam ditempat. Kakinya terasa tidak mampu bergerak kembali. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Ingin rasanya dia jatuh terduduk, namun saraf yang memerintahkan otot untuk bekerja sudah mendingin.

Sementara sang Onyx yang terdiam didepannya hanya mampu menatap segaris senja yang mulai tampak kemerahan diujung langit barat. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya. Terdengar suara jangkrik yang mulai mengerik perlahan, menemani datangnya sang malam yang tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Bingung, pemuda tersebut bingung bagaimana meneruskan kalimatnya, lidahnya serasa kelu dan kata-katanya yang belum selesai hanya mampu tercekat ditenggorokan.

"D-doushite?" hanya kalimat tidak percaya tersebut yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Selanjutnya hanya hening yang kembali menyapa diantara keduanya diiringi angin sore yang berhembus perlahan, menggugurkan berhelai-helai daun momiji dan bunga sakura.

Onyx menoleh, menatap Hinata yang masih melihat dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah sorot mata gadis didepannya tersebut mengatakan _kita bahkan belum memulai apapun, _pemikiran tersebut membuat Onyx tersenyum.

"S-suka, a-aku menyukaimu," teriak Hinata. Kedua tangannya meremas kemeja Onyx yang terlihat mulai kucel dalam genggamannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal ketika berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Ada perasaan lega setelah berhasil mengatakannya. Meskipun gadis itu harus menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

Kelereng kelam sang Onyx membola sesaat. Ada perasaan haru yang tiba-tiba mendominasi perasaannya, membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik untuk membentuk seulas senyum tulus.

"Jika jodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap sang Onyx.

"Ka-kalau begitu, i-ijinkan a-aku menjadi ke-kasihmu terlebih da-hulu se-belum k-kau pergi," butuh seluruh keberanian orang-orang pemalu di dunia untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tentu tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk mengatakannya apalagi melihat Onyx yang hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Senyumnya juga sudah hilang, tergantikan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca oleh Hinata.

Beberapa bulir air mata mengalir perlahan dipipi kemerahan Hinata, berhenti diujung dagu kemudian menetes membasahi kemeja Onyx yang masih dalam genggamannya. Hinata melihat sang Onyx yang berjalan kearahnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala Hinata perlahan,

"Kenapa harus berpacaran jika aku bisa menikahimu sekarang juga."

Jelas. Tentu saja kalimat tersebut terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat air mata Hinata mengering seketika. Jantungnya pun seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berdetak. Bernafas pun sekan tidak bisa sehingga mengurangi persediaan oksigen didalam paru-parunya. Darahnya mengalir semakin deras dan berpusat diwajah serta leher dan telinganya yang terasa semakin memanas. Otot serta sendinya mati seketika, membuatnya tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi. Dan terjatuh dalam dekapan sang Onyx malam.

**.**

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik memenuhi sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, menimbulkan suara keras yang mengganggu. Hanabi berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya penasaran. Kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh tinggi Hanabi menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan mengecek setiap pintu untuk mencari keberadaan nee channya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Hanabi menerima telpon dari Kaa san nya yang mengatakan Hinata pingsan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hanabi yang kebetulan berada disatu daerah dengan rumah sakit pun segera memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Nafas Hanabi masih terlihat memburu ketika dia sampai didepan pintu yang dimaksud resepsionis didepan tadi. Sesaat Hanabi terdiam untuk mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kanannya terulur perlahan untuk memutar kenop pintu,

"Nee chan?" panggil Hanabi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan mendapati Nee chan nya yang berdiri kaku disamping jendela. Kedua tangannya mendekap sesuatu didadanya, "Nee chan?" Hanabi mengulangi panggilannya. Membuat Hinata menoleh.

Jejak-jejak air mata yang masih baru dapat ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan Hanabi. Membuat gadis berambut coklat panjang tersebut menghampiri Hinata dan segera merebut sesuatu dalam dekapannya.

_Mata Aimashou._

_Onyx_

Hinata kembali menangis ketika dengan perlahan Hanabi membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Ya, kalau mereka bertemu lagi? Dan bagaimana kalau tidak? Sampai kapan Hinata harus menahan perasaannya kalau begitu?

**..+..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...+...**

**.**

"Tou san sudah menerimanya Hinata, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengannya." Tegas dan tidak dapat dibantah, begitulah Hyuuga Hiashi. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat dihormati, sekali bilang A maka harus A.

Sekalipun putri sulungnya itu berusaha membantah dengan isak tangis kecil, tapi apapun keputusan Hiashi tidak akan pernah ada yang dapat merubahnya. Kabar lamaran yang baru saja diterima Hinata adalah kabar paling mengerikan yang pernah ia ketahui. Kilat panas bagai merobek seluruh harapannya pada pemuda Onyx yang ia cintai. Semuanya hancur bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Hinata hanya dapat mengiyakan setiap keputusan Tou san nya, walaupun dia harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya.

Hotaru mengelus perlahan punggung putri sulungnya dengan kasih sayang. Kimono tebal yang baru saja Hinata gunakan untuk wisuda kelulusannya hari ini pun bahkan belum dilepas. Baru saja mereka bertiga sampai di rumah, Hiashi langsung mendudukkannya dan mengatakan bahwa kemarin dia telah menerima lamaran dari putra bungsu rekan bisnisnya.

"A-aku bahkan t-tidak me-ngenalnya Kaa san." Suara Hinata terbata-bata karena dia tengah menangis sesenggukan.

"Tapi kau akan menyukainya sayang." Hotaru menatap putri sulungnya yang tampak cantik dengan riasan simple dan kimono lavender yang ia kenakan. Meskipun jejak-jejak aliran air mata telah menghapus sebagian riasan _make up_nya. Hinata terdiam, kembali dalam isakannya dan bergelung dengan kesedihan yang kini meremas-remas hatinya.

"Nee chan aku tahu kau akan menyukainya bahkan tanpa alasan sekalipun. Kalian akan jadi pasangan ter_hot _sepanjang masa." Kata Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bersandar diambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada.

Hinata mendengus, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat amat jengkel pada adik semata wayangnya yang tengah gila bahasa Inggris itu. Sementara Hotaru hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Hinata untuk kembali berpikir.

_Apa yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang pria yang melamarku, _inner Hinata berkata. Dia menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan kembali menangis. Percuma, percuma sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menjadi wisudawati lulusan terbaik di kampusnya, jika Tou san nya tidak pernah mendengar jeritan hatinya satu kali saja.

Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah membantah apa yang dikatakan Tou san nya, Hinata bukan Hanabi yang mampu membuat keputusan sendiri, Hinata bukan Hanabi yang cuek dan pemberani untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan lagi Hinata bukanlah Hanabi yang kuat, tapi Hinata adalah Hinata yang lemah yang selalu bilang 'iya' untuk setiap kata Tou san nya. Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata ingin bilang bahwa Hinata sudah mencintai seseorang dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

**.**

_**Selasa , 23 Juli 2013. 09.00. Gereja Umum Konoha. The Wedding.**_

Suara lonceng berdentang sembilan kali. Burung-burung kecil berwarna hitam bertengger manis di menara tempat lonceng berbunyi, sebagian lagi berterbangan tidak tentu arah dihalaman gereja yang tampak ramai sekali. Halamannya yang luas dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berpakaian rapi dan mewah, malah sebagian ada yang memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, kimono. Berbagai macam hiasan bunga-bunga tertata indah disetiap sudut halaman. Berbagai makanan tradisional dan modern tersaji rapi diatas meje-meja berhiaskan kemewahan.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih menjuntai dilantai keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya yang semampai tampak cocok sekali mengenakan gaun rancangan desainer ternama Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi dengan poni dan helain rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajahnya yang berpoles _make up _ sederhana, namun tampak sangat memukau. Rambutnya dihiasi bunga mawar ungu yang menjepit kerudung putih sebagai penutup wajahnya.

Gadis bermata perak yang tengah berjalan digandeng ayahnya itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hari yang cerah ini adalah hari istimewa sekaligus paling menyedihkan untuk Hinata, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Karpet merah yang terbentang sepanjang jalan terantuk pelan dengan _high heels_ yang ia kenakan. Rasa gugup dan ingin menangis sudah ia tahan dari tadi, ingin rasanya Hinata berlari pergi dari sini.

Memasuki gereja, Hinata mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Kedua tangannya yang berbalut saputangan putih tampak menggenggam disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Setelan jas berwarna putih yang dikenakan mempelai pria tampak gagah melekat dibadannya. Beberapa langkah lagi dari mempelai pria dan jantung Hinata sudah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Ada hal yang membuat Hinata semakin gugup, postur tubuh dan model rambut sang mempelai pria sangat familier dimatanya.

Dan ketika sang pria menoleh kearahnya, sebuah senyuman terukir indah dibibirnya. Tatapannya yang lembut namun tegas mampu membuat Hinata terpesona, seakan kembali ke masa lalu kala mata kelam itu menghipnotisnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan Hiashi menyerahkan anaknya pada pria tersebut. Hinata masih ragu menerima uluran tangan pria dihadapannya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua bola matanya masih membola dengan sempurna demi melihat pria yang kini menjadi pengantinnya.

Yap, mempelai yang tidak pernah Hinata duga adalah sang Onyx, cinta pertamanya. Hinata pun akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima uluran tangan sang Onyx dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju altar. Hinata berjalan disamping sang Onyx dengan tingkat kegugupannya yang sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Semua yang ada dalam tubuhnya tidak mampu bekerja dengan normal. Bahkan ingin bicara pun Hinata hanya mampu mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke," bisik sang Onyx. Hinata tersenyum haru, itu yang ingin Hinata ketahui selama ini. Tidak ada lagi perasaan ingin lari dari semua ini, ia ingin terus berjalan bersama orang disampingnya. Air mata Hinata akhirnya meleleh perlahan, degup jantungnya yang diatas ambang normal kini berdetak tenang sesuai nada bahagia yang mulai terdengar. Rasa bahagianya membuncah didadanya, seakan ingin meledak. Takut, Hinata takut tidak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya dan jatuh pingsan.

Perlahan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin, perlahan tapi pasti genggaman tersebut mengalirkan hangatnya kasih sayang yang mereka miliki. Melebur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah simphoni cinta yang mengalun indah. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk merangkai cinta mereka, hanya diam pun sudah mampu menyatukan kedua insan Tuhan yang memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"B-bagaimana. .." Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seakan mengerti Sasuke tersenyum, dia menoleh pada wanita disampingnya,

"Karena itu kau Hinata, bukan yang lain. Saat itu aku berkata jika aku bisa menikahimu saat itu juga, kau akan aku nikahi. Tetapi karena aku harus meneruskan S3 ku di Amerika maka aku menikahimu saat ini Hinata," kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar dari Sasuke mengalun indah bagai sebuah senandung impian.

"K-kenapa kau m-menyebut hari i-itu s-sebagai pertemuan t-terakhir kita."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, "Memang. Itu yang terakhir sebelum kita dipertemukan kembali disini untuk mengikat cinta kita dalam sebuah kepastian."

Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya untuk mengalir lebih deras. Langkah pasti mereka menuju altar telah ditunggu oleh seorang pastur yang akan meresmikan cinta mereka. Ketika sebuah cincin berlian telah terpasang indah dijari manis masing-masing mempelai dan sebuah ciuman melambangkan bahwa mereka sudah resmi terikat sehidup dan semati. Dan hanya sebuah kematianlah yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi," komentar Kiba terharu.

"Hm, mereka saling melengkapi. Pasangan ter_hot _sepanjang masa."

Kiba menoleh dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, penuh tanda tanya pada gadis berambut coklat panjang disampingnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersama keluar gereja. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri, begitu pula dengan para tamu undangan yang mengiringi langkah kedua pengantin menuju mobil yang telah terparkir diujung karpet merah.

"Kau adalah kado terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan dihari ulang tahunku." Bisik Sasuke ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil yang menunggu.

Hinata mempererat genggamannya dilengan Sasuke, dia hanya dapat tersenyum, rasa bangga menyeruak didadanya, jadi Sasuke ulang tahun hari ini? Hadiah apa yang akan Hinata berikan lagi? Satu-satunya hadiah istimewa yang ia miliki tentunya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata sukses merona. Sebelum mengendarai mobil mereka untuk berkeliling Konoha, Hinata melempar bunganya dengan wajah yang tampak sangat bahagia dan . . .

HUP!

"Kapan kita akan menyusul?" Kiba menyerahkan seikat bunga pengantin yang berhasil ia tangkap kepada Hanabi yang hanya mampu tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

Sorak sorai kebahagiaan mengiringi kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua tampak berbahagia atas bersatunya dua insan yang saling mencintai tanpa alasan yang pasti. Bukankah apabila mereka mencintai tanpa tahu alasannya justru itu akan membuat mereka awet, karena setiap saat selalu ada cara untuk saling mencintai. Dan ya, mereka bersatu karena itu adalah takdir mereka. Takdir yang mempersatukan mereka tentu akan membuahkan sebuah cinta yang abadi.

.

**+++.+++**

**.**

**05.09.13**

**00.23**

**.**

**+++.+++**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa, ini fict pertama yang saya sumbangin buat SHDL, saya seneng banget bisa ikut ngerayain event buat pair tercinta kita SasuHina. yeyeyeyeye.

semoga tidak mengecewakan dah, gyeeee.

.

Wah wah wah, ini alasan saya suka SasuHina nya uda keliatan lum ya?

Saya bingung, yang dikatakan Hanabi itu salah satu alasan saya suka SasuHina bukan ya, tapi selain itu saya suka karena itu adalah mereka bukan yang lain. *Cieeeeee, hahahaha.

Kayaknya ending nih fic terlalu cepet ya alurnya, apakah terkesan buru-buru?

Oh iya, mau sedikit curcol nih, fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri lho. Waktu itu saya ketemu cowok di time zone, 2x tapi ditahun yang berbeda. Dia juga bersama orang-orang yang sama seperti pertama bertemu dan saya juga berharap endingnya bisa kaya SasuHina, yeyeye. #dikutuk pacar.

Udah ah curhat mulu, #capa juga yang nyuruh!

Semoga fic saya bermanfaat untuk kelanggengan hubungan seluruh SH lovers di dunia #ngayal kejauhan. Hahahahaha.

Gag nyambung yah? Saya sendiri juga bingung. Ha ha ha ha. Bagus atau tidaknya fic ini saya cuma pengen ngerayain SHDL buat chara fav. Saya. #nunjuk-unjuk SasuHina.

Yang masih saya bingungin itu, knapa SHDL dirayain bulan september?  
ada yang mau jawab? *oonnya keluar. :D

Arigatou. Muach. Muach.


End file.
